This type of device has generally been relatively heavy and utilized bearings, links, pivots and/or seals, all of which could introduce errors in the accuracy of the device and would provide chances for failure. One of this type of device also required the bleeding of air through the device and this in many instances could contaminate the mechanism and affect performance.